The present invention is related to the field of photography. More specifically, the present invention is related to devices and methods for stabilizing and supporting a camera.
A number of devices for supporting a camera while taking a picture or capturing video have been developed. Tripods provide a stable support and can stand by themselves, however, tripods typically take time to set up properly and are difficult to move quickly and set up in a new location. Monopods do not stand by themselves, but allow for use in uneven terrain and are relatively easy to move about.
Additional devices enable better mobility by providing a wearable camera support. For example, steady-camera devices allow a cameraperson to walk while capturing video with reduced image shakiness. However, most such devices are relatively expensive and heavy and are not well suited to uses outside of professional filmmaking.
Several devices have been suggested for supporting a camera by providing an apparatus which attaches to the upper torso of a photographer. Some examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,308 to Dovey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,636,822 to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,593 to Fauser, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,524 to Rauscher, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,576 to Easter. These devices, however, allow for limited movement of the camera and constrain the movement of the photographer.
The present invention includes camera support devices which help a photographer to keep a camera steady during use without overly restricting the movement of either the photographer or the camera. In a first embodiment, the present invention includes a camera support device including a shoulder harness which is attached to an extendible member which in turn connects to a belly plate. The belly plate is attached to a hinge which in turn attaches to a monopod. The hinge may include a mechanism allowing for movement about a significant range around a first axis extending forward out of the belly plate. In some embodiments, the range of movement may be an entire 360-degree range of motion, while in other embodiments, stops may be provided to limit the range of motion about the axis.
The hinge may also allow for freedom of movement of the monopod about a second axis. The second axis may allow the monopod to be moved forward and/or backward with respect to the front of the belly plate. In one embodiment, the second axis allows movement in about a 180-degree range of motion, while in other embodiments, the hinge may include stopping mechanisms or the like to limit the range of movement in the second axis to 90 degrees or less. In several embodiments, the hinge includes a mechanism for holding the monopod in position with respect to one or both axes. In one such embodiment, a screw may be tightened to selectively prevent the monopod from moving. In other embodiments, a clip, belt, hook or other device may be used.
In some embodiments, the hinge is provided using a ball head or ball and socket hinge. In one such embodiment, the monopod may be prevented from moving by tightening a screw, which in turn tightens the socket around the ball, locking the hinge in place. In other embodiments, the hinge may include other hinging or rotatable mechanisms, such as a compound hinge including a first hinge defined along the first axis and a second hinge defined along the second axis. In some embodiments, the hinge allows for motion with respect to both axes at the same time.
Attached to the hinge is the first end of a monopod. In several embodiments monopod may be a relatively rigid, extendible member. In some embodiments, rather than a monopod, any elongate member may be attached at a first end to the hinge, where the second end of the elongate member is adapted to receive some other device. The monopod may be an extendable/retractable piece having a length which may be selectively varied by a user of the device. The monopod may include a mechanism for allowing rotation of the monopod along its longitudinal axis. The second end of the monopod may be adapted to receive a gimbal head, a tilt head, or other camera holding apparatus. Additional embodiments are adapted for use with non-camera accessories.
In another embodiment, a device for supporting a camera comprises securing means for securing the device to the torso of a user, hinging means coupled to the securing means for providing a hinge location, the hinging means providing hinging action along more than one axis, and an elongate member having a first end and a second end, wherein the first end is coupled to the hinging means. The device may further comprise locking means for locking the elongate member into place. The second end, in some embodiments, may include a receiver for an additional device. In some embodiments, the additional device is a camera holding apparatus.